Tucker Foley
Tucker Foley is one of Danny's two best friends - the other is Sam Manson - and a big techno-geek. He is also an expert in this field and always helps Danny to fight ghosts. In Hero Alliance, he is recruited to be a technical consultant. Personality and Weaknesses Tucker is a very optimistic, light-hearted joker. Tucker enjoys talking, but often does not know when to keep his mouth shut, causing him to blurt out more than he should or cause trouble for his friends (accidentally revealing the password put on the Ghost Portal to the Guys In White for example). His cloying, geeky, and appealing nature is not popular with the other students of Casper High and he generally has a bad reputation amongst them. Tucker is a valuable friend to Danny throughout the series, mostly contributing with his technological expertise; he has used them to defeat various barriers ranging from hacking into Technus' technological creations, to setting off security alarms. Despite his reluctance, he is loyal to Danny, from spying on Sam for Danny when she briefly dated Gregor/Elliot to sharing just about anything with him. Tucker has also shown to be rather observant as he quickly notices Sam's crush on Danny and is often the middle man between Danny and Sam. Tucker is mildly flirtatious and particularly interested in girls, though every attempt of his to get noticed by one has failed. Tucker's most serious crush was on Valerie Gray, which ended shortly afterwards, turned off by her status as a ghost hunter and enemy of Danny. Despite being rejected numerously, Tucker still considers himself to be highly desirable due to his confident nature. He often dreams as big as he feels on the outside. Tucker's first love, however, is technology for he cannot live without it - to the point that his greatest fear is life without technology and his trusty PDA (of which he has more than one). His love is so great that he will go great lengths to get the latest technology. Tucker's PDAs are the most useful items of technology used to aid Danny's ghost hunting and fighting exploits, next to the inventions of Jack and Maddie Fenton. One of his greatest weaknesses is a tendency to abuse his relationships with his friends once he is in a position of power. Tucker has an inferiority complex where his friends are concerned, and whenever Tucker becomes empowered through a ghostly wish or otherwise, he tends to turn on his friends. This suggests a power-hungry and volatile side to the otherwise placid Tucker. At one point, Tucker was even perfectly willing to kill Danny at the behest of his wish-granting ghost benefactor. He is seen as irresponsible with power, using it for personal pleasure rather than the more righteous reasons Danny wields his with (similar to Vlad Plasmius). Abilities * Fenton's Weaponry Mastery: '''he among with Sam, Danny, Jazz and their parents is seen using the Fenton's weapons with great expertise. * '''Multilingual Skills: '''he speaks, and actually taught Esperanto to Danny * '''Hacking Skills: he is often seen hacking computers and even advanced security systems with incredible ease using only his PDA. Appearances * Alpha (first appearance) Trivia * He, along with Sam Manson, have been in all but one episode of the entire series. * Tucker is similar to Ethan James from Power Rangers Dino Thunder ''because they are both geeks and they are both gamers. * Tucker has the same voice actor as Vince LaSalle from the Disney Channel TV show ''Recess, Rickey D'Shon Collins. * It is made clear in "Fanning the Flames" that he is tone deaf and can't sing. * It's implied in What You Want from his permanent record that Tucker is good at sewing.